aN uNtItLeD cArBy!!!!!!!!1111111
by Adeline
Summary: This is a response to the ERFANFICTIONZONE Bad Fanfic challenge of November 2001. Consider this a warning. ;)


nEW fANfIC!!!!!!!! aN uNtItLeD cArBy StOrY  
  
  
  
title:untitled (lol!!!!!)  
author:enileda  
feedback:i want it!!!!!! else ill stop writin n ya dont want that now do  
ya??? ;ppppp  
sumery:a carter n abbey story cos they r soooo meant 2 b!!!!!! no offence  
(howeva thats spelled, lol) 2 n e 1 but susan n carter is sooo wrong. i  
mean, yuckkkk!!! ;pppp  
  
ok well then here we go............oh and yeah nobodys mine so there keep ur  
pantz on n dont sue!!!!!  
  
********  
*****  
abbey was tired and soooo sad that she couldnt hardly beleave how she eva  
got the strength to gedup in the mornin . but actualy soon as she got 2 work  
n so carter there doin some charts she alreddy got a lil bit better n that  
made all the difference in the world . she wasnt actualy shore wot it was  
that made her feel so deprest if it was cuz of that neekol chick lucad been  
seein or if its her aborshun wich was bothurrin her again she didnt kno .  
but the things is that when she saw her friend john there it was like all  
her problems in her life flu away complitly as though dissappearrin all of a  
suddin 2 b forgotten foreva . yet when she gone home after her shift she  
allwayz felt down again n that wasnt just cuz of carries yellin n bitchin or  
lucas lier of a galpall . that she new .  
  
one day she was walkin home because the el was 2 remindin of her dreadfull  
split with luca n that was just 2 much too take , when carter cawt up 2 her  
. "hey abbey" he cryed "weight up" abbey did a doubletake - she hadnt knew  
he was runnin behind . "whats up john" she asked a lil suprized but glad  
that she wouldnt walk alone no more . "i wanna talk to u" john said out of  
breth "sure" abbey replied , inside she was beemin with joy . she hadnt  
talked to him , realy talked , in a long time . far 2 long actualy . "look  
im not blind i seen theres somethin wrong with u . wanna talk about it" he  
explaned . "i donno but i aprishiate the thoght carter" abbey said . "cmon  
it cant be that bad . im here 4 u u kno . 4 n e thing u mite wanna get off  
ur chaist or if u jus want a friend 2 shere ur pain . im here abbey .  
allwayz wil b if u want me 2 n even if u dont actualy . " carter said  
earnsly n honesly .  
  
abbey couldnt beleave hed just said that n when she kissd him it was the  
happiest moment of her life when he responded egurly . he had his strong  
lovin arms wrapt round her n she reallised shed never b4 been sooooo happy  
in her life . not when she was with richard or luca n morover this time she  
new it wasnt gonna and in some awfull weigh that wud leave her shaterd once  
again .  
  
theres 1 thing that was kinda itchin her back of her mind tho . "ummm carter  
arent u suppose 2 b datin dr.louis or somethin" abbey was no homwracker no  
that wasnt her she new wot it was like 2 have ur home wrackt n she didnt  
wanna do that to n e 1 she new let alone work with . "uhh actualy i think  
shell b fine......shes kinda allwayz talkin bout her x its annoyin........."  
carter ponderd allowed . when he so that abbey was shawin synes of secund  
thoghts he reatiurd her best he cud . "this is rite abbey . i kno it n u kno  
it then it must b rite . cuz i love u abbey" he confast 2 his babe .  
  
abbey jus about meltid at heerin that and then she new wot he said was true  
. "i love u 2" they hugged 4 a long time n then they walkt home n spent  
2gether the best nite theyd eva sherd with n e 1 . but then they wernt n e 2  
peple ither!!  
  
a few months leiter abbey was preggnent n she didnt kno wot to do but  
eventialy she told carter n he was sooooooo happy until he remammberd that  
there were chences their baby cud turn out 2 b bipoler like maggy so then he  
was a lil bumd . but they dicyded that even if the baby wud b sick they wud  
love him or her all the saim n it wudnt mattr because they new that 2gather  
they had it in them to be good parents n so nine months later johnathan  
trueman carter the forth was born - sain - a couple weeks after john n abbey  
got marryd in front of all theyre frends from the er even luca n suzan were  
there cuz theyd hookt up in the mintime so they wernt bittr at all in fact  
they were happy for the happy couple .  
  
n everywon livd happily ever after.....................  
  
the and  
  
*******  
***********  
  
tell me if i shud continue!!!!!!!!!!!!11 ;););););) 


End file.
